1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmitting clock and data signals.
2. Description of the Background Art
The digital visual interface DVI 1.0 Specification, Digital Display Working Group [online], Apr. 2, 1999 [retrieved Mar. 15, 2001], retrieved from the Internet:<URL:http://www.ddwg.org>, which is fully incorporated herein by reference, attempts to address the computer industry's requirements for a digital connectivity specification for high-performance personal computers (PCs) and digital displays.
In synchronous high-speed transmission systems that process digital signals, a clock signal and one or more data signals are transmitted over separate wires. For example, the system transmits data signals over data channels, and transmits a clock signal over a clock channel. These separate channels that transmit only a data signal or only a clock signal permit high performance digital data to be transmitted using a system that has a very simple architecture.
However, because only the clock signal is transmitted over the clock channel, additional signals, such as data signals for example, cannot be transmitted over the clock channel using this system. Therefore, this system does not transmit both a data signal and the clock signal over the clock channel.